


Chance of Fate

by Enokar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enokar/pseuds/Enokar





	Chance of Fate

# Chapter 1: A Second Chance(Prologue)

## Date: 14/01/2097

An old man was roaming around in an ancient library, long forgotten by man, pulling out different books from the shelfs, and looking throw them, until after what felt like days, he shouted out with an old and hoarse voice: “Finally after all these years, and people said I was crazy for believing in magic. Ha, let’s see who have the last laugh.” The man then began to trace lines and circles on the floor, in a pattern, matching the picture in the book that he had laying open on the floor, beside the biggest of the circles. When he was done he picked the book back up and began messing in a language long lost to time. The pattern of lines and circles on the floor began to glow and hum and when he finished his messing, it gloved bright ones and when the glow had disappeared, the man could see the young girl standing in the middle of the pattern, on the floor. The girl looked to be around twelve years old, wearing a white knee long dress with intriguing golden patterns, that seemed to flow around hear dress like the pattern was alive. Though the old man knew that the girl was far from a twelve year old girl, and that the pattern on hear dress didn’t just seem like it moved, it did move alright, for in front of him was no girl, no in front of him stood, the fruit of his labors, he had succeeded to summon the goddess of fate herself. The Goddess looked around the room for a little bit, then she looked at the old man for around a minute, then she began laughing. When she was done she introduced herself as Bedisa the goddess of fate. The old man, then introduced himself as Balthazar Blake. She told him that she found it funny that humans still knew how to do magic, and that she found it intriguing that Balthazar were able to find the book about summoning her, so she decided to give him two wishes instead of one. When she asked Balthazar what his first out of two wishes were. Balthazar wished that he had received the power to manipulate Probability without restrictions or limits upon his twenty-first-year birthday, Bedisa began to smile at Balthazar’s answer. Bedisa then asked what he wished for his second and last wish. Balthazar wished that his twenty-one-year-old self would gain all the knowledge of magic, that he had spent the last eighty years collecting. Bedisa agreed to grant both wishes as they were on the condition that Balthazar would tell hear what he was planning with the power that he would gain from his two wishes. Balthazar agreed and told hear, that he would create a world without a chance for the seed of corruption to grow, and that he also wished that it was a world were no part of the truth about the world was forced to stay hidden. Bedisa began to laugh not a negative laugh but one filled with joy and you could almost feel her satisfaction over Balthazar’s answer. When Bedisa was done laughing she told Balthazar that she was looking forward to see the world he was talking about, and that he would remember his promise to make such a world to her, the power he had gained and that she had left him with a present by awakening something within him and his friends, that his new powers would be unable to tell him what was, as it was up to him to name it when he knew what it was. Whit her last words the world around Balthazar turned to darkness as the timeline up to that point fell away and disappeared.


End file.
